DreamNama
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: A Abhirika One shot with a surprise !


" Okay then, bye guys. ", she waved her hand wearing an awkward smile.

Then slowly shut the door.

" Phew... ", she breathed out.

She dragged her all tiring frame towards the sofa and sat down with a thud.

" Damn.. I am so so tired. I need rest but.. "

She made a face.

Yes, Hang out with college friends is always fun but the party aftermath remain ever terrified .

" Tarika.. relax. Take a deep breath . Yes, you can do it ", she consoled her mind and then stand up straight . Tie locked her curls in a messy bun.

" Should I clean the room first or wash those gather crockery ", she calculated.

Another thought hit her mind.

" Huh ! Jo bhi ho nind toh haram hai aj meri. Oh! no, Mummy... ", she cried.

She thought music can help to divert her mind. So, she grabbed her mobile.

" Yeh kya! Etna sara missed call. Abhijeet! ", she bite her tongue and squeezed shut her eyes in anticipation.

and then thought,

" Should I call him? It is too late. He must be angry or worried "

" Arghh ", she mewed in frustration .

**Ting Tong Tinggg...**

**Knock knock..**

Aggressive door thumping sound.

" Who the hell is that desperate? ", she kind of yelled and moved towards the door.

She opened the door with a cold face and without noticing the view she yelled.

" Kya hai? "

" Tarika! Thik ho na? ", his voice pierced her ear and made her allert.

Unexpected, it was.

" Yeah. Mein.. mein toh thik hein hoon ", she stammered.

" Toh phir phone kyun nahi uthaya? "

" Actually, woh mein friends ke saath thi na toh notice nahi ki "

" Aain? Friends? Ka.. kaun kaun sa dost? "

She got his predictions . His protective tone made her stomach go funny

" Abhii ", she uttered and noticed him.

He seemed desperate , trying to adjust his eyes over her face with a complete blank look.

" Haha Oh God.. Abhijeet, you jealousy ki dukaan ", she teased him.

He knitted his brows.

" Chill .. Dost nahi Saheli ", she uttered with a straight face.

Pressing her both lips together she tried hard to suppress her giggle a bit and then burst out in a laughter .

He smiled sheepishly .

" God this man can make her feel smitten in any moment ", she thought for a while.

She could remember how much tired and sick she was feeling a few minutes back and now she could feel the dancing butterfly inside of her stomach.

" Waise, Umm anything serious ? ", She asked in a professional manner.

" Kyun mein aisei aap ko yaad nahi kar sakhta ", he uttered in a romantic tone.

She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

" Nahi toh, I mean ", she tried to explain and unknowingly start biting her lower lip.

He silently kept watching her and she could sense his continuous stare. She felt her cheeks are burning.

" Tarika ji "

Their eyes met. She respond,

" Haan "

He eyed all over the room.

" Think you are really in need of a helping hand. Alright, no fear when Abhijeet is here ", he concluded.

She smiled broadly this time.

" Sacchi ! you wanna help me? ", she asked in such a joy.

Her tone made Abhijeet giggle.

" Ae hasso maat ", she complained.

" Aavo " she said and pulled him with her on the way towards the kitchen.

" My God! ", he whispered while eyeing to the mess.

" Lash dekh liya kya? ", she teased him.

" Aain? "

" Chalo chalo, let's get started "

Then she passed him the washing gloves.

He silently followed her. She started making a soapy foam.

" Abhijeet tap toh open karo "

He opened the tap and realized something different.

" Tarika, shayed pani.. pani khatam ho gaya "

" Kya! ", she exclaimed and turn the tap more but it was an useless try.

" Yeh bhi abhi hona tha. ", she concluded and made a face.

She was really feeling disturbed.

" Thodi der dekhte hai na ", he uttered.

She didn't respond and crossed her arms.

Abhijeet thought what to say and then smiled over his own thought .

He took some of the soapy foam on his hand and blew over Tarika.

" Eww Abhijeet ! Kya kar rahe ho? "

He stepped closer, just twitched her nose and uttered ,

" Gussa toh nak pe chade rehte hai apki "

She rolled her eyes and then passed him a smile.

**Whoosh whoosh whoosh.. **

A heavy flow of water rushed over making kinda noise.

" Areh areh nal toh bandh kar doh ".

He tried to stop the continuous flow in a hurry and accidently rotate it in the opposite direction.

" Areh ulti taraf ghuma rahe ho. Tch.. haato ", she tried to fix it but the tap seem jammed .

And then the water flow started coming out in extreme forces.

He managed to turn the tap off but ended up with a half shower.

" Arghhh ", her frustrated voice.

Abhijeet observed her.

Her all wet face and neck, wet shirt is kissing her body way down.

Heavenly structured curves seemed more visible. He could feel the urgency.

His eyes got stuck. A small water beads slipped from the edge her face and landed right over her beauty bone . Then met with some more water drops and started rolling beneath. Slipped down towards her cleavage and get vanished. He gulped and his heart started racing.

His face made a perfect ' O ' shape. She was her wiping hand and then looked at his face.

" Kya hua? Aisa shakal banakey kyun khade ho? "

His lips curved a little and then again he gupled in tension.

She sensed something weird and in a very moment she blused scarlet.

She tried to set her all wet cloth.

" Umm ap change kar loh phir "

" Change karke dish wash karu! ", she exclaimed.

" Aein? "

" Ji Hein. Let 's do continue. I am not in a mood to change my cloth, anyway. Jisko jo dekhna hai woh dikhe ", she spoke in careless manner.

" Mm.. matlab kya hai? huh? "

" Matlab ki tumne waise hein pure kitchen mein pani pehla diya. Now you have to clean it ", she cut him.

" I am not gonna do that ' Jharu pocha ' thing "

" Like who is hearing your . Haha here, clean it "

He made a face and started wiping out the wet slippery floor.

She managed to wash as fast as she can.Then eyed towards him. He was wiping the floor with very perfection, wearing the most innocent face.

She took a palm ful water and threw it all over him.

" Ae ae Tarika.. Tarika ji. Kya kar rahi hai ap? "

" Umm tumhe tang kar rahi hoon ", she sang.

" Like, seriously itney efforts dekey kaun farsh saaf karte hai ", she rolled her eyes.

" Toh aur kya karoon? Dish wash? ", he passed a confusing look.

" Oh! No, please tum toh rehne doh ", she joined her both hand.

" Umm do clean the room please. That would be a huge help.. for me.. please ", she uttered.

" Okay ", he stood up

" Oh damn my back hurts ", he whispered

" Huh? "

" Nothing ", he sang.

" Kaise kar lete yeh log yesab ", he murmured and went towards the drawing room.

The view of the room was tangled enough.

" What on the earth was happening over here! kar kya rahe the ye log? ", he exclaimed .

He started collecting those empty packets of chips.

" Huh! Health conconcious ", he murmured .

It was almost 4 am he checked the time once again and then eyed around.

He tried to fix the messy cushion.

He was feeling sleepy so rested his head over the cushion and unknowingly fall asleep.

That awkward silence was annoying her so she went to check what he's doing?

" Ahemm.. ", she cleared her throat for no reason.

She kneeled down and keenly observed him.

" Cute ", she uttered.

He was sleeping peacefully.

She thought not to disturb him. Maybe he was very tired. On other hand it was similarly irresistible for her to not to touch him.

His messy hair was inviting her fingers to run over them .

Keeping her all thought aside she depth her fingers inside of his hair. Swayed her fingers all over his scalp . She could feel the strong urge of inhaling the familiar smell and moved a little bit closer to him.

She rest her warm palm on his neck and that make him alert .

He opened his eyes instantly and moved backward.

" Ahh.. I am sorry ", she managed to speak.

It took some moments for him to realize whatever was happening.

" No, I am sorry. I supposed to help you nah? ", he tried to explain.

" But maybe you are tired. That's okay ", she said and placed her palm over his hand.

He made a fist in a spontaneous way and uttered ,

" Arey I am all fit. "

She smiled cutely.

" Waise tumhare baal ; abhibhi bheenge huye hai , Abhijeet "

" Apke haath bhi kafi thand hai "

**" Thand ****lag ****jayengey ", **the both uttered in same tone.

She bite her lower lip and silently smiled over such a sweet coincidence .

Silence...

" Apko kaise pata mere baal bheenge huye hai? ", finally he broke the silence.

" Haan? ", she got puzzled.

" Chaliye yeh fix kar lete hai. Bas thoda sa hein baki hai ab. Saath mein karenge toh jaldi ho jayega ".

" I think, pehle na tum apna sar ponch loh "

" Yeh, haha areh Tarika ji etne dhup aur baarish mein kam karte hai hum log. Etni si pani ke boond mera kya bigaare ga? ", he replied and received a cold stare from her.

" Okay ", she replied shortly.

" Naraaz ho gayi kya? Damn ", he thought.

" Tarika ji, naraaz kyun hotey ho? Mujhe sach mein isse tabiyat khrab nahi hote "

She eyed towards him. Suddenly, grab a cushion and threw it on his face.

" That is something what we called concern . I do care for you that's why I asked baki mujhe bhi pata hai ", she pressed the word.

" Tarika ji ", he said in the sweetest tone.

" No need, Hato ", she showed him palm.

She crossed her arms and shifted her gaze other way. He faced her and touched her chin, made her look straight.

Then while grabbing his ears he cutely utter,

" Cholly ! "

" It's okay. Aisa shakal toh mat banawo. "

They shared a laugh.

It almost took more than an hour to fix up the whole mess.

They felt like completely out of energy and both fall on the sofa.

They took some time to relax.

" Mhmm finally all done. Tired? ", she raised her brows.

He just assured her with a blink of his eyes.

A view captured his eyes and he almost jumped over in his place.

" Tarika! ", he exclaimed.

" Kya hua? "

" Bahar... Asmaan saaf dikh rahe "

" Abhijeet, It's almost 5 am ", she concluded.

" Oh! tab toh mujhe bhi ab jana chahiye "

" Ab jakey bhi kya fayda! I mean panch baj rahe "

" Bureau ke liye ab bhi kaafi waqt hai. No problem. ", he smiled

She kept mumb, she wanted him to stay here with her for some more moments .

Her silence was driving his mind crazy.

" Thik hai phir...jawo ", she said plainly.

Her tone pinched his heart.

" Shit.. shit.. shit Abhijeet, you made her feel low ", he could hear his voice deep inside.

" Hey, Mera woh matlab nahi tha ", he cupped her face and she silently kept observing his action.

" Tum na Abhijeet, sach mein woh ho ", finally she spoke.

" Kya? ", he got puzzled.

" Salunkhe sir sahi bolte hai ", she sang.

" Kya.. kya bolte hai Salunkhe sahab? huh? "

" Yahi ke tum na.. "

" Haan? "

" Unromantic Kaddu ho ", she giggled.

" Yeh, Salunkhe! Mujhe unromantic bolta hai ", he murmured.

" Aur kaddu bhi ", she spoke over him.

He was mad but in a very moment his expression got change.

" Aur apka kya khayal hai Tarika ji? "

" Ji? woh.. "

" Waise Salunkhe Sir ko toh hum dekh hein lengey, Filhal let's just enjoy this pal "

he uttered in a dramatic way and placed his head over her lap.

" Kya! "

" Kya? ", he raised his brows.

" Waise see, baal shunkh gaye hai mere " he added and placed her hand over his head.

She got the hint and started carrasing his silky strands.

They shared a laugh.

Truly this moment is precious , this feeling is heavenly

**Later that Day, In Forensic Lab...**

" Tarika ji! haha ", he entered in the lab .

" Good Morning ", Salunkhe sahab ",

" Good Morning ", Dr. Salunkhe replied .

" Tarika ji bohot hein acchi baat hai. Aj meine bohot hein accha ek sapna dekha "

" Aur, Sapne mein mujhe dekha? ", she asked in a flow.

He smiled broadly this time and look here and there.

" Hum log ek garden mein the nah ?", she added

" Garden! ", he repeat.

Their conversation made Dr.Salunkhe amazed.

" Purvi, Dono ne ek hein jaisa sapna kaise dekh liya? ", Pankaj asked in confusion.

" Nah janey yeh kaise ho gaya! ", Purvi sang.

" Kya yeh pyar hai! ", Pankaj exclaimed.

" Phir pata nahi kaahan se , biech mein Salunkhe sahab ghus gaye ", Abhijeet continued.

" Haan? ", Dr. Salunkhe responsed.

" Areh, Nahi nahi Sir, Ap toh bade khush lag rahe the "

" Accha! "

" Hawaa mein udd rahe the ", he acted .

" Kya kar raha tha? "

" Hawaa mein udd rahe the ", he repeat.

" Hawaa mein kaise udd raha tha? Helicopter mein tha? "

" Areh nahi nahi Sir, Apke do pankh lage the "

Dr. Salunkhe 's jaw dropped.

" Par pankh thode chote the. Makkhi ki tarha bhin bihina rahe the aap. Hahaha ", he said and burst out in laughter.

It was enough for him to get mad.

Abhijeet 's teasing made Tarika too laugh out loud.

" Makkhi! ",

Dr. Salunkhe murmured and threw the file on the table then moved forward in anger.

Abhijeet passed her the look like

" Kyun? Kaisa Raha? "

She glared him and passed a meaningful smile.

And they continue...

**Yes, the following scene is taken from Cid Chote heroes part 1 Episode ; where Abhirika dreamt same.**

**Dreaming same is kinda weird!**

**Toh I thought episodes ke sequel nahi wajay likhdu :p**

**Hope you have enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts and " Keep loving Abhirika "**

**\- Shadow grey 99**


End file.
